The present invention relates to access management systems, and more specifically to access level management techniques.
There are many commercial environments where individuals form queues prior to gaining admittance or conducting a transaction. Some common queues include movie theaters, event venues, theme park attractions, and airport security screening. Often, merchants offer the ability to reserve a place in line or bypass a queue entirely by routing individuals along a different path or to the head of the queue. These services may be offered for a fee or free of charge and are commonly described as “priority access”, “express lanes”, etc.
The method for admitting an individual to a particular access path is often a manual process that may involve an individual presenting identification, a ticket, or other form of media denoting permission to an authorized level of service. For example, admitting an individual to a priority access level may involve checking the individual identification, ticket, or other form of media for appropriate indicia that the individual is authorized to receive priority access service.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide access level management techniques that require less manual intervention.